U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,029 to Behl discloses a hard drive cooling device including a bezel mounted fan. This blows outside air over hard disk drives in a memory storage device bay, cooling hard disk drives in the bay.
Hard disk drives are continually evolving to improve access times, storage capacity, and throughput. Hard drives typically include a platter that spins and a pivoting head that reads and writes data to and from the platter. One way to improve access time is to spin the platter faster. Unfortunately, faster platter speeds may increase hard disk drive temperatures.
Higher hard drive temperatures can decrease the mean time between failure of hard disk drives. Also, when numerous hard disk drives are in a large memory storage system, the sum of the heat generated by the drives drive can heat the system to an undesirable degree. Accordingly, what is desired is an improved way of cooling hard disk drives.